These Complicated Interactions
by TheQueenOfNerds
Summary: When Kim is forced to attend an academy in England, she meets loads of people she thought she would hate. Turns out she only hates one of them; Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer is a narcissistic asshole who annoys the crap out of her. But he just happens to be the only person in the entire school who can teach her karate. Will she accept his help? Or will she need a little convincing?
1. Chapter 1: Preview

**Kim Crawford had everything she wanted in life. Living in California under the hot sun, out all day and coming home late at night. **

**So when Kim, pushes her luck and ends up in a boarding school, all is turned upside down...for a bit. **

**Sure, it starts off as hell. Living about five thousand miles away from your mom, your best friend and your "boyfriend", then going somewhere you never imagined to go. But things finally seem to be going Kim's way when she actually likes the people and makes loads of friends at the school. But there would be no story without complications. So throw in the complication: Jack Brewer. With Jack's brooding good looks and Kim's beauty, they should hit it off right?**

**Wrong...again. **

**They hate each other, but Jack just happens to be the only person Kim knows that can teach karate. Therefore being the only person who can continue her training. Will she accept his help? Or will she continue training herself?**


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Of Snobs

"This isn't fair!" I complained.

"This is fair Kim! I gave you so many chances and you never learn. You've pulled the last straw!" My mom shouted

"I just lost track of time" I mumbled

"No Kim you didn't. You just thought I would ignore it like I did last time. And all the other times!" She responded

"It was a mistake! I only made it once!" I shouted

"Twice including this time!" She shouted back "let's not forget about that pool party last week. You honestly thought I wouldn't notice about fifty kids in my house, tearing everything apart Kim!"

"Mom-" I began

"I've been too lenient on you Kim!" She started

"Whatever" I mumbled before trying to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Upstairs. To my room. I'm grounded remember?" I asked mockingly

"Go pack" she spat out

"What?!" I shouted

"Pack" she repeated

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Because you're going to Winchester Academy" She said monotonously

"Seriously? That threat again? It's getting old mom" I yawned to add effect

"I'm serious this time. Go pack" she demanded. And by the look in her eyes, I could tell she wasn't kidding.

"No! You can't! Please mom, don't do this to me!" I begged.

"My minds made up!" She adamantly replied.

"So what am I supposed to do?!" I asked "pack my clothes and randomly show up at an Academy that I haven't even applied for and demand a room?!"

"I already applied for you" she admitted

"What?" I asked slowly

"I already admitted for you" she repeated "it was only a matter of time unti-"

"Until I screwed up? Let me guess. You knew that I would do something, so you already applied for me. Nice to know you have faith in me" I spat

"Was I wrong?!" She shouted "Was I wrong to think you were going to mess up? Look at the situation we're in Kim! It was bound to happen!"

"I love you too" I sarcastically replied before running upstairs.

"Kim..." She started.

"No. I know how much you trust me" I threw over my shoulder.

"Your uniform comes in the mail tomorrow!" She shouted

I internally screamed and ran into my bedroom. I kicked off my converses and flopped onto my massive kingsize bed before using the pink house phone next to my bed and called up my best friend Kelsey

"What Kim?" She asked groggily "why are you calling me at 3am?"

"I'm in so much shit right now" I complained

"What happened?" She asked "I'm fully awake"

"Okay, remember that party that Brody asked me to last week?"

"Yeah, you weren't gonna go because it started at midnight-oh"

"Yeah well I went anyway and I came back at 2:30am expecting mom to be asleep"

"No such luck?"

"At all"

"It's fine. It's a grounding. Plus you don't have a window in your room for no reason" she stated

"Yeah it's not just a grounding"

"She took your phone?"

"No bu-"

"How am I going to call you and talk about how you haven't even kissed Brody yet?"

"Kels-"

"How am I going to send you screenshots of mine and Aiden's conversations?"

"Kelse-"

"God. How long for Kim?!"

"That's not it Kelsey!" I shouted into the phone

"What then?!"

"I'm going to England" I sighed

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Winchester Academy. The snobby school full of snobby people to create promising snobs" I muttered

"When are you leaving?"

"Well it's Saturday. And school starts on Tuesday morning. So I'm guessing I'm leaving on Monday, to get my room and start school on Tuesday" I groaned

"So tomorrow's my last day with you?"

"Most likely"

"Way to end the perfect summer vacation"

"I heard in England their rainfall average per year is 1331mm"

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea but it sounds like a lot!"

"But your clothes are all summer" she complained

"There's more!" I added

"There's more?!" She asked

"There's a uniform"

"Ew!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Alright, Kim. My moms screaming at me to shut up. I'll be over at your house in the morning" she said

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

I hopped off my bed and removed my clothes to step into my pyjamas, I also removed my makeup and then tucked into bed. If anybody wakes me before 3pm I will single handedly snap their neck.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone jumping on my bed repeatedly. I opened one eye and closed it again, because whoever the jumping jerk was; had opened the blind so the sunlight was literally drowning me.

"Who is it. And why would you wake me up so early?" I groaned.

"It's not early. It's 1pm. Kim get up, your uniform is here" I heard the voice of none other than Kelsey Vargas.

"My uniform?!" I asked as I shot up. She laughed a little before throwing a package at me.

"Please don't be hideous. Please don't be hideous" I mumbled repeatedly whilst tearing open the package.

"What. The. Hell?" We both uttered at the same time.

"It's gross!" I shouted

"Kim. You have to wear that the rest of the year" she said in a disgusted tone.

It was a black blazer with a blue border rim. The pockets were massive and you could probably fit an Ipad in there. The school logo was also hideous, it was just a shield with all the school colours on it. The tie was thick red striped with a thin blue bordering it. There was a light grey v-neck jumper. The neck also had a blue stripe around the neck.

"I'm guessing the school colours are blue and red" I stated not taking my eyes off the disgusting pieces of material laying in my hands.

"You better try on the uniform. See if it fits" I heard my mom say. I glanced up at her and saw her leaning at my doorway. I whipped my head away from her direction so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

"She's mad" I heard my mom mutter

Yeah, no kidding mom

"We'll be out in a second Ms Crawford" I heard Kelsey inform. I heads my moms footsteps go in the opposite direction, and then downstairs.

"I hate you for being the perfect daughter" I muttered

It's true. Kelsey's so beautiful you could stare at her for hours and not get bored. She was also a genius. Like she is the smartest person I know, and I am so surprised she's not wearing suspenders and glasses. She's also so very polite. Let's just say, me and Kelsey aren't so similar. But she's still my best friend, don't ask how.

"What about the skirt?" I asked grudgingly

"Uhm... It's... Just look at it" she said throwing it at me.

"I hate this school already...and I'm not even in it's state yet" I mumbled

"Country"

"Huh?"

"England doesn't have states. England is a country"

"Oh. Yeah, well I'm failing at geography" I chuckled

"Whilst excelling at every other subject"

"Whatever"

"What are you going to do about this skirt? It's a pencil skirt. You hate pencil skirts"

"I'm just gonna wear a skater skirt. They cannot make me wear this hideous piece of cloth" I groaned "Okay, next on the uniform list is...?"

"There are knee high socks"

"Okay. I'm changing the uniform now" I said sitting up

"Your gonna fall in trouble"

"I don't care"

I grabbed my plain black skater skirt and a pair of sheer, tan tights. I also grabbed my black converses and tried on the outfit.

"What do you think?" I asked as I walked out the bathroom.

"I think your going to be in so much shit"

"Perfect" I smirked.

I stepped in front if the mirror, I must say, I'm proud of my handiwork. I had unbuttoned the top button of my shirt, keeping half of it untucked from my skirt, which reached mid-thigh, instead of my knee like it should. My tie hung from the first button that I had actually...well...buttoned. Instead of wearing white socks, I wore sheer tan tights with converses. I think it looked nice after curling my blonde hair. But apparently everyone else in the school would disagree.

"Let's show your mom. See her opinion"

"She will agree with this outfit as soon as hell freezes over" I laughed. I saw Kelsey laugh but nodded her head in agreement. Despite my protest Kelsey dragged me downstairs, to see my moms reaction.

Or should I say her own pleasure?

"They are never, not in a million years going to let you wear it like that" My mom announced almost straight after I entered the kitchen

"Told you" I muttered to Kelsey

"I don't see what wrong with it" I complained

"The skirt, you can get away with. But the tights and converses need to go. And you need to button all of the buttons, oh and you need to learn how to tie a tie"

"I need to do a lot of sh-"

"Kim!"

"-ipping"

Shipping? Wow. I'm so good at converting swears

"Better" my mom smirked

"When's the flight?" I asked

"Tomorrow at 10am"

"Is it just me on the plane?"

"Yeah, there's no point to me wasting a few hundred dollars just dropping your there and back"

"Okay"

"Oh and you need to dye your hair back to blonde" my mom noted

"What?! Why?!" I shouted

"Well because your new school will not allow you to have rainbow coloured hair"

"It's not rainbow coloured! It has rainbow ends, but that's it! It's still considered blonde" I protested

"Kim..."

"Mom..."

She threw a box of hair dye at me, luckily with my karate reflexes, I was able to catch it before it hit my face.

Wait.

Karate?!

"How am I going to continue my karate training?!" I shouted

"Karate is the least of your worries Kim" Kelsey muttered

"No! That's not fair! I need to continue training!" I screamed

"Kim. Karate is not girly at all. You can't do something with only guys"

"Wait. You agreed with my training. And now your just changing your mind?!"

"That's not what I'm saying Kim. I'm just saying, it might be a good thing if you-"

"Might be a good thing?! Mom I am so close to getting my second degree black belt" I whined

"You have other hobbies right? You've always had such a nice voice may-"

"I am not taking up singing lessons! Mom you've got to do something" I begged

"Minds made up Kim. Go pack. Your flights tomorrow" she said sternly

"This is so unfair!" I shouted before running upstairs. I heard Kelsey follow behind me and I just wanted to scream

"I'll help you pack" she offered when she walked in the room

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I grabbed my large pink luggage and began stuffing my clothes and shoes in there.

"You are an amazing singer Kim, maybe you ca-" she suggested before I cut her off

"No way. I am not giving up karate" I adamantly replied "I'll teach myself. Yeah. That's what I'll do"

"Good luck Kim" she muttered sarcastically

"Thanks for the encouragement" I replied

"I should go-" she started

"No. Please. Stay, it's my last day with you" I begged

"Okay" she agreed "wait! You still have that thing with Brody on Friday don't you?"

It wasn't an actual date, he literally asked if I wanted to hang out.

"Crap yeah"

"You need to call and tell him it's off"

"Can you pass my phone to me it's on the table behind you" I said. She threw the phone at me, and again, with my karate reflexes, I was able to catch it before it hit my face

"Why is everyone aiming for the face today?" I groaned before dialling Brody's number

It rang a few times before I heard a disgruntled Brody.

"Kim, hey" he said.

"Hi"

"How come you called?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"Your not cancelling our plans on Friday are you?" He asked, slightly worried

"About that... I'm moving to England" I rushed

"England?!" He exclaimed "Why?!"

"You see that party I went to last night?" I asked waiting for his approval to continue speaking, he only hummed along sounding like an 'mmhm'

"Well I came home at like 3, and my mom totally flipped out saying I'm moving to England to go to the academy of snobs" I explained

"Oh god. It's my fault"

"No! No. I've done so much crap recently, she always used the threat but I guess I pushed her too far"

"You pushed her too far 'cause I forced you to stay late" he blamed

"No! It's not your fault. She already admitted my name into the school, expecting me to do something bad. I was bound to end up in the school sooner or later" I consoled

"I don't want you to leave, Kim" he admitted

"I don't want to leave either"

"Can't you just try and convince her?"

"She's just booked the tickets. I can't really say no"

"So how are we going to say goodbye to the great Kimberly Crawford?" He asked

"I don't know" I replied flirtily "you decide"

"I'll keep that in mind" he said. I could practically hear his smirk through the phone. I then heard a lot of buzzing and decided to question it

"What's all the vibrating in the background?"

"That means the guys are trying to contact me, I better go. When's your flight?" He asked

"Tomorrow at 10am"

"I'll meet you at the airport"

"Sounds awesome"

"See you there"

"Okay"

"I miss you already Kim"

I rolled my eyes before saying "bye Brody" and hanging up

"Well?! What did he say?!" She squealed

"He's gonna me at the airport tomorrow" I smiled

"Aww. What else?"

"He said he'll miss me"

"What did you say?"

"I said bye and hung up" I replied

"Nice" she smiled "isn't it weird to continue playing hard to get with him, considering your leaving tomorrow?"

"I don't know..."

"We'll you haven't even kissed him yet, don't you think it's time to like...tell him you like him?" She questioned

"I don't want to make the first move you know? With any other guy it's clear when they like me...but with him; it's all the teasing and the flirting...it's hard to tell if he likes me" I admitted

"Oh he likes you" she smiled, emphasising the 'oh'

"Then he should've asked me out. Or at least kissed me" I explained

"Come on Kim. Any guy would be lucky I have you" she explained

"I don't care what any other guys think. I want to know what he thinks"

"Well he is meeting you at an airport at 10am tomorrow. For guys that's practically dawn" she admitted

"That's true"

"Okay. Tomorrow. Your outfit. I'm thinking of that little black dress that your mom bou-"

"No"

"Please"

"God no"

"Please. Your wearing a skater skirt to school anyway"

"It's not about that. I'm not gonna wake up so early in the morning and wear a dress"

"Come on...I'll let you wear your converses"

"You won't catch me dead in anything but converses" I dead panned

"I don't understand. Like one minute your gushing over guys and blah blah. The. The next your tryna escape wearing a dress whilst whining about continuing your karate"

"Exactly. I'm hard to read" I explained "mysterious. It's a good personality trait"

"Uh huh, yeah keep telling yourself that" she said laughing

"Whatever you know it's true" I smirked

The rest of the day was spent doing things normal teenage girls would do. We started off watching a few movies, with 27 dresses and Another Cinderella Story. And then we began watching The Vampire Diaries (Preach for Ian Somerhalder) accompanied by home made popcorn. We started off as normal teenage girls, drooling over Damon Salvator whilst chanting 'Delena' repeatedly. Of course us, being us, began throwing popcorn at each other instead of putting it in our mouths.

Yeah, we spent about 20 minutes after picking up every popcorn kernel on the floor, the action ordered by none other than Ms Crawford herself.

We then had to go to bed at 10pm. And yes, I know what you are thinking; what type of people go to bed at 10pm during summer vacation? Well we both had to wake up at 7am tomorrow so an early night in was best for us.

Speaking of timings. My mom is making us wake up at 7am, getting ready and leave the house at 8am. Then be at the airport at 9am.

But, Kim... Why would you go to the airport an hour early?

Because my mom is a control freak that's why.

We both went to bed at 10, and Kelsey had fallen asleep at midnight, but I had still been awake.

It was at least 1am when I decided to look through my phone and reminisce the memories. I went through my pictures and I felt as if I would break down. Surprise, surprise; all the pictures on my phone were of me and Kelsey.

Whilst scrolling I stopped in front a picture that wanted to make me laugh and cry at the same time. It was the day that me and Kelsey went to the beach. She had forced me into a turquoise bikini, which I literally had to fight her. In the end she won. I spent most of the time trying to sunbathe and read at the same time. Let me tell you something:

That's almost impossible to do when there are a group of boys hitting on you.

Don't get me wrong, they were hot. But what does a girl have to do to have some peace and quiet around here?

Anyway, whilst I was 'reading' she spent most of the time in the sea with her crush Aiden Daniels.

The picture was of me and Kelsey, me holding a book in my right hand whilst Kelsey was soaked from the sea water.

Don't tell her this, but I had so much fun that day. Even though I denied it countless times.

I wiped my cheek, before I had realised I was crying.

God knows what the next few months hold for me.


	3. Chapter 3: One Years Time

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' is what I woke up to. Yes. My obnoxiously loud alarm clock. Through impulse and irritation, I slammed my fist onto the wretched object and watched it die.

I am evil.

"Kim! Why'd you kill it?!" Kelsey asked coming out of the shower. Her hair was wet and wrapped in a towel but she was already dressed and ready to go.

"How can you wake up so early" I groaned covering my face with a pillow.

"Get up!" She shouted throwing multiple pillows at my face

"You realise you throwing pillows at me is blocking the light for me even more...so thank you" I smirked slightly

"I'll make you pancakes" she offered

"I'm up!" I shouted whilst sitting up in record time, causing all the pillows that lay on top of me to fall off the bed.

"You get ready and I'll make the food" she smiled before skipping downstairs.

This girl is too perky for her own good.

I rolled around bed in hopes of unwrapping the blanket from my body without using my arms.

Yes. I'm lazy like that.

But I soon fell onto the hard ground which resulted in me groaning whilst rubbing the arm that I landed on.

Let this be a lesson to you kids. Laziness brings you pain. Just kidding. Being lazy is awesome.

I managed to scramble off the floor and get dressed into the clothes that Kelsey picked for me last night before we went to bed. It was a pair of dark blue jeans and a black lace sleeved top accompanied by my converses. Now that is my kind of style. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail before running downstairs mentally chanting 'pancakes! Pancakes!'

I went to the kitchen where Kelsey was making her pancakes. The batter as at her side and she was pouring, what looks like, her third pancake. Let me tell you one thing: Kelsey's pancakes are to die for. She makes the best pancakes ever and I'm not kidding when I say I force her to make it every time she stays over.

I'm so nice to guests.

I sat down at the dining table, not before stealing a pancake or two from Kelsey's stack and pouring maple syrup on it and biting into it, trying to restrain from finishing it in one go. I saw Kelsey finish up with her last pancake and sit next to me pouring syrup on her pancake.

"Aren't you sad that your leaving?" She questioned

"Of course I am. But I'm trying to make my last moment here positive" I stated sighing. We both sat in a comfortable silence, just trying to finish these heavenly pancakes before we were interrupted.

"Okay girls. We should probably leave now" my mother said whilst running down the stairs.

"We still have a half hour" I replied

"Yeah but I need to get petrol and I want to grab a coffee from Starbucks too" she stated

I wanted to say that doing those two activities won't take up half an hour, and I wanted to accuse her of trying to get me out of the house, but before I could even utter the word 'but' Kelsey, knowingly may I add, interrupted me by stating "we'll go grab Kim's stuff, Ms Crawford, and we'll be down in a second"

Suck up.

"Okay, Kim. I've got your boarding pass an plane ticket. But you need to grab your passport, luggage, laptop etc." my mom ordered.

"As you say mistress" I muttered sarcastically under my breath before I felt a slight nudge at the side of my rib, by none other than the bitch Kelsey.

She grabbed my elbow and literally dragged me upstairs.

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted whilst struggling to get my arm out if her grip

"Just grab your things" she sighed. So I did as I was told. I grabbed my luggage and my side bag which consisted of my laptop, my phone and my boarding needs. Before going downstairs. Apparently dragging the luggage downstairs, watching the wheels bounce at every step, isn't how your supposed to take it downstairs. Because halfway down the stairs Kelsey took it off me.

"Fantastic. Here Kelsey I'll take that into the car" My mom said before taking out of Kelsey's hand and dragging it outside.

"Let's go?" She asked

"Let's go" I confirmed before walking out, Kelsey being right behind me.

The ride to the airport was one hour f silence. It was mostly of me and Kelsey tapping away on our phones. Apparently it was 'nice' to let people know that I probably won't see them for the rest of the year. Yeah... That was Kelsey's idea and not mine, so I let her go on my phone and do it herself. Whilst I just plugged my headphones in and fell asleep. But not for long because I was woken by a

"Kim! Get up!" And vigorous shaking.

Thanks a lot Kelsey.

I shouted "I'm up" before opening my eyes.

"Grab your stuff, we're here" My mom said. I put my phone into my back pocket before lifting up my side bag and getting out the car. I went to the boot and grabbed my luggage as well before dragging it behind me and entering the airport.

We walked in and sat down near a few little shops waiting for my flight which as at 10...even though it'd about 9 right now.

My mom said to start going through security etc. in a half hour. I say down and I could faintly hear my name.

I shook my head slightly, thinking I was hallucinating or something, considering the two people I know in this airport were sitting either side of me.

"Kim, Kelsey I'm gonna go grab by coffee" my mom said. Apparently we don't pass a Starbuck on the way to the airport, so she had to get one from the Airport

"Can you get me and Kelsey a Vanilla Cream, please?" I asked

"Sure" she replied before walking off. I then heard my name again. I turned my head towards the source, where I saw none other than Brody Carlson.

I felt a nudge to my rib and realise Kelsey was silently telling me to go to him. I got out of my seat as saw him leaning by the wall.

"Hey Kim" he said

"I didn't think you would come over"

"How could I not, your leaving for England" he smiled

"Yeah" I said looking down.

"Sophomore year won't be the same without you" he said

"Yeah...what are you going to do without me?" I asked both kidding and nonchalantly

"I don't know..." He laughed "detentions gonna suck without you"

"Have fun with Mr James" I smirked. Mr James was the worst math teacher ever, he literally gave us detention every class

"Have fun in England" he countered

I scoffed slightly before answering with an "unlikely"

"Is it like a girls school...or?" He asked

"It's separated classes for genders. But the same campus" I explained. "Well, at least that's what I read"

"And the dorms?"

"Not co-ed" I laughed

"I'm seriously gonna miss you though"

"Well I was counting on that" I smiled

"Why?" He asked slightly amused

"Well, I don't want to go without any remembrance" I admitted smugly

"Well you won't. At least not with the trouble you created here"

"Teachers piss me off. Nothing I can do about that" I replied as he chuckled a little.

"We wouldn't expect anything less" He replied

"Of course"

"Does any body else know about your move?" He asked

"They do now. A day was kinda short notice"

"Extremely short notice" he agreed "so you won't be going to the bonfire on the beach?"

"Do I ever?"

"True"

There's always a bonfire on the beach every year to celebrate the last days of summer. I never go because as far as everybody is aware, I hate the beach. I don't necessarily hate it. I just don't love it either.

"We'll that's a bummer"

"Why?" I questioned

"Because I was going to ask you to be my date" he replied. A date? I finally get him to ask me on a date, and I have to leave the continent before it actually happened

"And what makes you think I would say yes?" I smirked.

"Because I sort of have a feeling you like me" he smirked along with me.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that...maybe you'll believe it one day" I scoffed

"It's okay though" he replied "because I sort if like you too.

He likes me?! Okay. Play it cool Kim. It's no big deal. He likes you. Say something back. Make an impression. It's your last day

"Your pretty confident aren't you?" I asked. Yes Kim! That is how you do it.

"Confidence. It's a good trait"

Now where have I heard that before?

I felt a buzz in my pocket and saw that it was Kelsey messaging me.

Your moms coming back, you might wanna wrap this up.

-Kelsey

Great. Perfect timing.

Okay

-Kim

"I kinda need to leave" I said

"Yeah, I figured by the way Kelsey keeps glancing back at us" he chuckled

"Yeah..."

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Just one thing" was all he said before he bent his head and kissed my cheek.

"Bye" he said giving me lopsided smile

"Bye" I replied biting my lips gently out of habit. After that we both went out separate ways.

"What happened? Aww your blushing" Kelsey gushed

"Shut up" I laughed a little

"What happened?!" She repeated

"He kissed my cheek" I answered

"Aww" she replied

"Okay Kim, you better get through security now"

"Okay, can I say bye to Kelsey?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll be over there" my mom offered pointing towards...somewhere.

"What am I going to do without you?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly

"Come Kelsey, it's a year. No tears" I said, even though I was going to cry

"Sophomore years not going to be the same without you" she said a tear slipping down her face

"Now where have I heard that before?" I slightly joked, but I couldn't stop feeling guilty.

"You'll do fine" I continued "you'll get Aiden to ask you out, hang out with Rosie and the girls, and you'll Skype me every day." I said smiling

"I'm gonna miss you" she said hugging me. I returned the hug before saying "me too"

"Okay, I think I have to leave now" I said

"Bye"

"Bye"

And that was all that was said before I grabbed all my luggage and headed for security. I waved a 'bye' to my mom and she blew me a kiss.

I then headed for the check in counter and handed in my ticket. I got my bag tags for my luggage and side bag and headed for the security. I put my stuff on the conveyer belt and went through the scan. I was told not to wear anything metal, including my belt, jewellery, hair-tied and/or bobby pins. The scan alarm didn't go off, so I knew I was safe and available to board the plane.

The entire ride was about 10 hours, and let me you one thing, it was the most tedious 10 hours ever. Not being entertained sucks, and the movies were pretty crap. I tried to catch some sleep, but I only got two hours worth of it. The rest of the time was spent catching up with 'The Vampire Diaries' -Thank god for TV shows. I watched about five episodes before food was delivered.

Airplane food sucks too.

I hate planes so bad.

The plane had landed and I looked out of the window shocked. It was pitch black.

I saw a flight attendant walk by my way and I decided to ask her to why it was so dark.

"Excuse me Miss, what time is it?" I asked

"It's midnight right now" she answered.

Midnight?!

When I finally got outside the airplane and into the airport, I had checked the massive clock on the wall. And to my displeasure, the flight attendant was right. The clock read 00:21.

I called up my mom and decided to ask her what to do

"Hi honey, I suspect you landed already?" She asked

"Yeah, mom it's midnight over here!" I shouted

"Midnight?" She questioned

"Didn't think this through did you?" I asked

"The entire thing was so last minute, and this was the only flight I could find that was available" she explained

"God mom! What do I do now?!" I asked

"The Hilton hotel is near the airport, you can use your credit card to stay in that for a night and I'll call someone from the school to pick you up tomorrow morning before school starts" she explained

"It's already midnight here mom. And school starts at 8am. I'll probably only get about 6 hours of sleep" I groaned

"Honey there's nothing we can do about that" she replied

"Whatever" was all I said before hanging up. I really wish I had a flip phone for this situation, because tapping a button on the screen was not doing it for me.

I dragged all my belongings, outside and waited for a cab. A black car with the words written 'Taxi' pulled up in front of me. There sitting was a women, in her late thirties smiling at me. She seemed nice enough, and to be honest; I'm not so comfortable sitting in a car, for got knows how long, with a random guy at midnight.

"Where to sweetheart?" She asked

"Uhm...the Hilton hotel" I smiled

"Hop in" was all she said before I headed in.

The drive wasn't long, it was about 15 minutes when we pulled up near the Hilton hotel.

"That will be £3" she said. Crap. Pounds. I only have five dollar bills with me.

"Foreign right?" She asked as I nodded

"Don't worry about it" she said before driving off. I smiled to myself and walked into the hotel.

"Hello Ma'am how can I help?" A kind lady asked sitting behind the desk.

"Can I have a single room, one night only?" I asked

"Which floor?" She asked.

"No specific" was all I said

"That would be £130" she replied

I gave he my credit card and entered my pin in a swipey thingy.

"Here is your key, enjoy your stay" she said handing me a room pass.

British women are so nice.

I went into the elevator dragging my luggage behind me and clicked the third floor button. I walked down the corridor in search for room 210. When I found my room I opened the door and stared at the massive room.

It was huge. It had a kingside bed in the corner, a mini fridge next to it and a TV in front of it. It was about double the size of my bedroom. And that's saying something. I checked the time and saw that it was 12:43. I need to sleep now, if I want at least 6 hours of rest.

* * *

I woke up to my annoying ringtone. I scrambled for my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily

"Kim. The car will be over at your hotel in an hour. Get ready. Into your uniform. And for gods sake wear it properly please" she exclaimed

"Why are you up?! It's like 2am in California" I told her

"Just get ready" was all she said before hanging up.

I hope she didn't think I would listen to her, because I wasn't going to. I put on the uniform with my skater skirt, sheer tights and converses. I did however, button all if the buttons. She better be happy I did that.

I then started straightening my hair and called room service. Being a girl who can get ready in fifteen minutes flat means that I have enough time for breakfast. And I seriously needed it at the moment, because airplane food is sickening.

This hotel, being a 24 hour hotel was probably the best news I had heard all day. I called room service and ordered a stack of pancakes. The man with the food came up in 5 minutes and I was ready digging in.

I was halfway through my third pancake when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said setting my plate on the bedside table.

"Miss Crawford your car has come to collect you" he said

"Thank you" I said smiling politely before getting up and grabbing my stuff.

By the time I got to my car, I saw there was this man in a suit smiling at me.

"Your Kimberly Crawford?"

"Yes, Kim Crawford" I corrected

"The drive to the Winchester academy is an hour, so make yourself comfortable" he informed

"Okay" I smiled even though I was severely annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: Spell Narcissistic

The cab ride there wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The driver was really nice, and spoke to me like I was a human, not a spoiled brat. And after a while I just looked out the car through the window, and checked out London's view. It's actually pretty beautiful, it's nothing like I had expected it to be.

"You're here Miss Crawford" he smiled.

I walked out of the limo, bags in my hand and stood in the lawn watching everyone. There were guys on one side, as girls on the other.

I then realised that everyone, apart from me; that is. Had been wearing the uniform correctly. Their pencil skirts had came right above their knees, they all had their proper shoes on and perfectly tied ties. Which, surprise surprise, makes me stand out.

I was now the centre eye of almost every guy an girl on the pitch, which may or may not be a good thing.

Here's to new impressions.

I smirked a little before I was approached by this girl in a high pony tail and the perfect uniform. With two girls, almost exactly the same as each other behind her.

"I'm Donna. And you are?" She asked almost disgusted. Well okay then...

"Kim. And why are you talking to me?" I replied with the same attitude

"You should know better than to speak to me like that Kim. I'm the head girl, and you are dressed like a homeless bitch" she retorted with her stupid British accent -May I add.

"Yeah, well at least I know I'm not dressed like scary fucking poppins" I replied. She gasped at my language and stomped off.

I inwardly smirked until I saw this lady, maybe about 32, approaching me.

"Kim. Welcome, I'm Miss Lockette, I am your head teacher. It's an honour to have you here" she said in her British accent.

I'm gonna have a hard time getting used to these accents.

"Yeah" I mumbled

"But your uniform has to change, and your hair"

"Not gonna happen" I scoffed

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You try and fit in as much as you can, avoid any problems and you can keep the hair" she debated

"I'm not gonna dress in that uniform either" I determined

"You either wear knee high socks, or black tights. And your shoes need to change. The skirt can stay"

"I don't have any other shoes apart from converses" I admitted.

"Okay, you can wear those for the rest of the week, but on the weekend I expect you to buy some proper shoes" she replied

"Okay" I answered.

"Here is your room key. School doesn't officially start today, but there will be dinner and lunch and time for you to unpack" she smiled

"Thank you"

"Oh and one more thing Miss Crawford. No guys allowed in the dorms"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I laughed.

"Okay, you are in room 13" she informed

"Thanks" I muttered before dragging my things across the lawn. There a saw this guy; probably waiting for someone, and considering I was practically lost. I decided to ask him about my room.

"Excuse me do you know where room 13 is?" I questioned

"Do I look like a tour guide?" He questioned casually. I could hear his American accent

"Now that I think about it, yeah you kinda do. But your probably the worst one I've ever met" I replied

"Your interception on things happen to be very off. But what can I say? You are blonde" he shrugged

"Are your a narcissistic, stereotypical dickhead" I snapped

"Blondie knows big words congrats" he taunted

"Fuck off" I muttered before turning a different direction

"Watch it princess" He called behind me.

I've met two people I already hate, and a demanding principle. I hate this school already

"Room 13...room 13...room 13" I quietly muttered whilst searching for the room. "Here we are"

I opened the door to see three girls already unpacking their things. Great. I'm sharing.

"Look, new girl" I heard the blonde smile

"I'm Arabella" she said holding out her hand.

"Kim" I smiled shaking it back.

"I'm Julie" said another one.

"And I'm Grace" said the tall brunette.

"Nice to meet you" I said quietly whilst heading for a bed.

"American?" Grace asked.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"We don't have many Americans in our school. Just one other, but it's a guy" Julie explained

"Yeah...I think I met him" I said thinking back to the dick I met earlier. I began unpacking my stuff and putting it in the designated wardrobes before I was interrupted.

"So um...why are you here? It doesn't seem like you came here willingly" Arabella took note of

"Pissed off my mom. She thinks I have no future in America with my past records" I explained

"You...you didn't kill anyone...right?" Julie asked as Grace nudged her stomach

"What? No!" I said. I don't understand if that was supposed to be funny or not, because it really wasn't

"So what did you do?" Arabella asked

"Threw a pool party, destroyed the house and pretty much came home from an all night party at dawn" I shrugged before taking out my phone and putting it on charge

"You have an iPhone 5?!" Grace exclaimed

"5c" I corrected "why what do you have?"

"We have BlackBerrys" Julie informed.

"No offence...but they're sorta crap" I explained

"They're actually alright" Arabella muttered

"Yeah. Okay, so what do we do until lunch?" I asked

"Anything. It's like a free period" Julie said

"Great. I don't know anyone. So I'm gonna be in here for the next hour or so" I mumbled

"It's fine. I'll show you around" Grace offered

"As appealing as that sounds, I'll pass. Maybe I'll get to know some of the guys" I smirked inwardly

"Guys? Your actually gonna talk to them?" Arabella asked shocked

"Yeah, why? Don't you guys?" I questioned

"Me and Julie do. We have boyfriends. But Belle's a a little shy" Grace explained

"Plus, most girls don't talk to guys on their first day here" she said

I shrugged before asking "do we have to wear uniform all day? We don't exactly have classes"

"Actually, uniform was only for registering. It's mufti for the rest of the day" Julie smiled

"It's what?" I asked. What the hell is mufti?

"Mufti. Non-uni" Grace cleared

"Non-uni?"

"No uniform!" Arabella replied.

Oh.

"Have you met any girls yet?" Julie asked

"I think I met Donna" I stated

"What did you think?" They asked in sync

"I hate her" I replied

"So do we" Arabella answered

"Tell me about her" I said grabbing my peach, lace, three quarter sleeve dress.

"Well, she's the teachers pet; head girl, oh and has a massive crush on Jack Brewer" Grace explained

"Who's Jack Brewer?" I questioned

"One of the populars. He's the hottest guy in school and a total jerk. Donna literally loves him" Arabella sighed

"He's the American" Julie smiled

Oh... He wasn't that hot...

"Tell me about your boyfriends" I smiled a little.

"Well, my boyfriend's name is Jerry-" Grace started before getting cut off by Julie

"He's a complete idiot. Right Belle?!"

"Yup!" Belle agreed

"He is not!" Grace whined. I laughed a little, Grace kind of reminded me about Kelsey.

"What about you Julie?" I asked genuinely interested.

"His names Milton" Julie smiled

"He's the biggest nerd ever" Grace interjected

I looked at Julie with one eyebrow raised and she just laughed and nodded.

"Arabella?" I questioned. God I feel like the inquisitor

"I don't have a boyfriend. Like I said, I'm not really the type to get with guys. Anyway, what about you?" She asked

"Well, there's this one guy called Brody Carlson." I smiled. Was he my boyfriend? Well... I guess he was going to ask me out, and he kissed me...so I think that counts right?

"I think he was my boyfriend, but I moved continents before we could go on our first date" I continued

"Well, if you really do like each other, you'll wait. Right?" Grace asked

"Doubt it. Anyway, I'm gonna get changed" I informed before walking to the bathroom and changing. I matched my outfit with my hair curled, and a pair of converses.

I walked out to see the girls sitting on their beds.

"You waited for me?" I asked

"Why wouldn't we?" Belle asked

"No reason, so where are we going?" I questioned

"To the greatest milkshake place ever, unless your fasting. Your not fasting are you?" Grace asked

"No" I scoffed. Me without food for a day? Yeah right. "Why would I fast?"

"Well, a few girls in our school are. They're Muslim" Julie enlightened

"Oh. Okay" I smiled before following the girls out.

"Do you mind if I say hi to Jerry first?" Grace asked

"No, I'll go with you" I offered

"I wanna see Milton, Belle? Can you come with me?" Julie asked

"Sure" she chirped.

"So we'll split up, and meet at the milkshake bar in 15 minutes?" Grace offered?

"Okay" they said at the same time.

We all split up and headed for opposite directions, I was following Grace and the Belle was following Julie.

"My boyfriends one of the populars, whilst Milton is a nerd" Grace explained

"Isn't that like...a bit rude to Julie and Milton?" I questioned

"No, they're all labeled. Even Julie and Milton know it" She informed.

"Oh"

We walked across to the pitch where there were a bunch of guys, standing and talking.

"Jerry!" Grace squealed pushing me out the way before running into some guy's -which I am guessing belongs to Jerry- arms. He caught here and kissed her.

"Oh okay" I muttered a little when she pushed me.

I saw a guy chuckle lightly and smile at me. I smiled back because; let's face it. This guy is hot.

"I'm Brett" he smiled holding out his hand for me to shake

"Kim" I replied shaking his hand

"So you're new here?" He asked.

Okay, so I know ever since I've been here; I've been criticising the British accent. But on him it's pretty hot.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I think I would remember such a beautiful American girl walking around on my campus" he smiled.

Was he flirting?

"Your campus?" I questioned

"Yup" he smirked

"I would hold on tight, because I might just take it from you" I smugly replied

"A girl with confidence. I like that trait" he winked

"It's my main one" I shrugged

"I don't think I've ever met a girl as...distinctive as you. It's quite captivating actually"

"One thing you should know" I smiled lightly

"Which is?" He questioned

"I have a boyfriend" I smirked

He chuckled a little "And I'm not surprised"

"And why is that?" I asked

"If someone as beautiful as you doesn't have a boyfriend, then the world had come to its end"

"That's quite flattering" I smiled

"Maybe I'll see you around Kim" he replied

I bit my lip "Maybe you will"

"Okay, football tryouts are- am I interrupting a moment?" -Wait. I know that voice.

"It you" I groaned

"Look it's Blondie" he smirked

"Look it's the narcissistic asshole" I replied

I could tell that Brett wanted to lighten the mood "I sense bad blood here"

"I'm surprised you know the meaning to narcissistic. Let's see if you can spell it" he mocked completely ignoring Brett

"One more blonde joke and I swear to god-"

"You'll what? Claw my eyes out?" He smugly replied

"Don't fucking tempt me" I snapped before turning away, grabbing Grace by the wrist and dragging her away.

"Okay. Ouch. Okay okay okay!" She yelped

"Sorry" I muttered

"What was that?" She asked

"Jack pisses me off" I sighed

"Why? I thought you two would get along considering your both American" she stated

"He's annoying!" I groaned

"What happened?" She questioned

"I asked him where the dorm was before. He snapped asking if he looked like a tour guide. And I joked and said yeah. And he practically called me a dumb blonde" I explained

"Yeah, but I told you. He's a jerk" she shrugged

"How was your reunion with Jerry. I looked pretty...yeah..." I explained

"Intimate?" She chuckled

"Yeah"

"I haven't seen him all summer because he went to Spain. So that was the first time I had seen him in six weeks"

"Your vacation lasts six weeks?!" I snapped "America has three months!"

"Yeah, but we have more holidays in between. Called half term and they're like one week each" she exhaled

"Oh."

"So I saw you getting close with Brett? What do you think of him?" She asked

"Um...he's flirty..?" I asked

"Yeah, but aren't all guys?" She questioned

"Yeah I guess" I replied. "But he's pretty hot"

"Yeah, wanna grab the milkshakes?" She questioned

"sounds like a plan"


	5. Chapter 5: Milkshake Wars and Betrayals

Grace and I met Arabella and Julie in the milkshake place; and to my surprise, almost the entire campus was in here.

We sat down at a booth next to a window, and whilst they were talking about god knows what, I kinda zoned out.

_What do you think the girls are doing?_

_Has Kelsey bought her bikini for the bonfire? Is she even _going _to the bonfire?_

"Kim? _Kim_!" I heard Arabella call

"Oh. Yeah?" I asked

"Sorry. We were just talking about boyfriends. Tell us about yours" Julie said

"He's not exactly my boyfriend" I informed

"But you told Brett-" Grace started

"A girls gotta play hard to get" I shrugged

"So you like Brett?" Julie asked

"Huh? No!" I laughed.

"But-but. You were flirting. And he was flirting back. He was so into you" Grace stuttered

"Honey, one thing you need to know about guys is; they never show their real feelings" I explained

"What do you mean?" Arabella questioned

"When guys flirt. It means they think your hot. Especially when they flirt with you in the first thirty seconds of meeting" I smiled

Grace sighed before saying "you think your such an expert"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Guys in England are completely different to guys in America" she explained "when a guy flirts, it means he finds you interesting. And the way Brett was flirting with you...you could tell"

"How do you know?" I asked

"Jerry and his friends aren't so different" she smiled

"Okay, enough about boys. What milkshake do you want to buy?" Julie asked

"What flavours are there?" I asked

"Here's the menu" Arabella told me before sliding the menu to me

_Milkshake Flavours...Prices_

_Nutella...£3.00_

_Ferrero Rocher...£3.20_

_Strawberry...£3.20_

_Milky bar...£3.00_

_Smarties...£3:00_

_Galaxy...£3.20_

_Aero...£3.00_

_Yorkie...£3.00_

_Maltesers...£3.00_

_Whispa...£3.00_

_Oreo...£3.00_

I didn't have to look further down the menu because I knew what I wanted

"Oreo!"

"Really?" Grace asked "your going to chose Oreo over Yorkie?"

"I don't know what a Yorkie is" I confessed

"Seriously?" Arabella asked

"They have a lot of chocolates here that they don't in America" Julie explained

The waiter came to the booth and he smiled flirtily at me "what would you guys like?"

"She'll have a Yorkie" Grace ordered for me. "

"She's never had it before" Arabella clarified

"Well, it's only for boys" he grinned winking at me.

_A chocolate just for boys? Is that a shop rule? Because that's so sexist. _

"And how do you know I'm not one?" I raised an eyebrow

"I'm pretty sure your not" he smiled checking me out.

"Okay" I smiled biting my lip a little "I'll have a Malteser"

"Excellent choice" he smirked

Julie cleared her throat a little and he glanced up at her "what would the rest of you like?"

"I'll have a stawberry" Arabella said

"Ferrero Rocher" Julie and Grace said in sync

"I'll be right back" the waiter said before retreating.

"What was that?!" Arabella questioned

"I was flirting" I shrugged

"You totally have a thing for him" Grace accused

"Yes, because in the fifteen seconds I talked to him I developed a crush" I sarcastically remarked

"I knew it" Grace clapped

"It's sarcasm doofus" Julie elbowed

"Oh"

"Excuse her, she's been around Jerry too long" Arabella laughed

"I have not!" Grace defended

"Speaking of the devil" Julie muttered

I turned my head towards the direction Julie was looking at and all three guys walk through the diner. The first that entered was Jerry, which caused Grace to literally tread over me and run into his arms.

_Jeez_

The next was Brett, who immediately locked eyes with Arabella; despite the two dozen other people in the prospective room.

However, the person who entered subsequently after Brett was the person that caused me to turn my head towards the opposite facing direction so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

Jack Brewer.

Regardless of the fact that I was facing the opposite direction of three guys, I could somehow sense someone coming towards my direction.

"Look it's Blondie" Jack smirked whilst sitting in front of me. Arabella and Julie got out their seats probably to go talk to Jerry and Grace; either that or they felt awkward with Jack here, which is weird considering they're friends with him.

"Look it's the vexatious bastard" I muttered whilst trying to escape my seat

"Princess knows the meaning of vexatious. I feel like your just searching words on your phone" he smugly replied

"Or it's the fact that your too stereotypical to accept the fact that some blondes are smarter than you" I snapped

"Yeah, keep dreaming princess" he scoffed.

"I swear if you make one more blonde joke..." I threatened

"I believe we went over these empty promises threats...you'll claw my eyes out blah blah blah..."

"Your so irritating! Why do you even sit next to me?!" I groaned

"It's because your reaction to my irritation is hilarious" he laughed

"And your a dick" I fake smiled

"Come on princess. I'm kidding"

"Here you go, your milkshake" the waiter said handing me the milkshake.

The girls approached me again, with Jerry as well and they had milkshakes in their hands too.

"I don't think we've met properly. I'm Jerry" Jerry smiled at me

"Kim" I replied

They all took their seats either in next to or in front of me. Brett came with his milkshake and slipped opposite me and next to Bella.

_Hmm_.

"So Kim. Tell me about yourself" Jerry said

"Um, I'm from California. I didn't want to come here; but I had to because I pissed my mom off. And I don't hate it here as much as I thought I would" I stated. "Well there's one person..." I glared at Jack.

He raised his hands up in defence "Watching you go crazy is hilarious"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

"So princess...why _are_ you here?" Jack raised an eyebrow

"Jeez. A girl can't get a milkshake without being interrogated about it" I feigned hurt

He mimicked my eye roll "Not at the diner doofus! In England"

"Why are you?"

"I asked you first"

"Haven't you heard of _ladies_ first?"

"Yeah. Where can I find one?"

"Your a dick"

"And you need a wider range of vocabulary"

"I know more words than you"

"Doubt that"

"Why are you so prejudice against blondes?!"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"You started the fucking conversation"

"Then end it!"

"You end it!"

"No! You end it!"

"I'LL END IT" Brett finally snapped. I looked around and sank down my seat.

To be honest, during Jack and I's '_playful_' banter; I had forgotten about everyone else.

"I feel like we should keep these two at least 10 metres away from each other" Arabella grunted

"More like 10 miles" I muttered

"I'm hurt" Jack dead panned

"Good to know"

"Blondes are annoying" he mumbled

"Hey Jack. Remember last time I threatened you about blonde jokes?" I questioned almost innocently

"Yeah" he yawned

"Remember you didn't believe I could do anything?"

"Yes Blondie I remember" he patronised. "Now what about it?"

"Let's just say you underestimate my character too often" Within 12 seconds of saying my last sentence, the entire content of my milkshake had ended up on Jack's perfect hair.

"Kim..." Grace warned

"Yeah?" I questioned

"RUN!" Julie and Jerry said at the same time.

And being the perfect listener, I did as I was told and ran for dear life.

I hadn't managed to get far, before I felt a cold substance drip down my head to my dress.

I turned around to see a chocolate covered, smirking, Jack.

"You are so dead" was all I said before reaching for Arabella's strawberry drink.

And _that_ ladies and gentlemen is how a full milkshake-food-fight erupted in a diner.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Jack and I were kicked out within 10 minutes of liquidly attacking each other.

I think it's safe to say that if I want a milkshake; from now on, I'll have to make it myself.

* * *

When we had gotten to the dorms, my dress was a disaster, my hair was in clumps and my makeup made me look like a zombie.

And that's taking it lightly, actually think that's an insult to the _zombies_.

The girls had insisted on taking showers before me due to the fact that Jack and I's fight had managed to leave them worse than I, myself.

That's what's known as collateral damage.

After my shower; the girls and I had stayed up talking, and they were doing their own things. Grace was dying her hair a lighter shade of brown and Arabella was doing Julie's eyebrows. It was about 8:00pm which meant it was about 4:00pm in California

"Do you guys mind if I Skype Brody?" I questioned

"No" they all said

I rang him, even knowing he might still be out; but to my surprise he was online.

"Hi" I waved

"Hey beautiful. How's it going in England?"

"Great so far. I've met these really nice girls

"That's great. Anything else?" He questioned

"Um, I met this really nice guy called Brett. My friends boyfriend; Jerry. And this complete and utter jerk" I informed.

He lifted one eyebrow "Who's this jerk?"

"This guy called Jack Brewer. He's from America too"

"Why is he a jerk?"

"Makes too many blonde jokes" I muttered

"The irony in that"

"Why?"

"Because your the worst person I know at being blonde" he smiled

"I'll take that as a compliment" I grinned "I also managed to get kicked out of, and banned from a diner."

"Already?" He asked shocked

"Yeah..." I laughed

"What did you do?" He inquired

"I may or may not have had a milkshake war with the jerk" I mumbled

To say he was shocked was an understatement "No. Way."

"Yeah. He ruined my dress" I pouted

"I'll go beat the guy up for you" he smiled cracking his knuckles

I chuckled "if you come to England"

"Yeah, if I came to England. When I see you we are going to do many things with each-"

"No guys in the dorm" I interrupted

He looked so shocked at my outburst. "Have so much fun. We are going to have so much fun" he clarified.

I burst out laughing "I'm kidding"

"I know. But now that you were _thinking_ about it..."

"No" was all I said

"Kidding. Kidding..." He defended

I bit my lip a tiny bit "I miss you"

"School sucks without my _girlfriend_"

"Girlfriend? I didn't know it was official" I teased

"Well, that's what I'm hoping to be able to call you. I do like you after all"

I looked down and smiled a little "I like you too"

He furrowed his eyebrows "It's kinda hard to tell with you. Your too hard to get"

"You seemed to get me easily" I smiled

"I wouldn't call a year '_easily_'" he laughed

"I had to know if you liked me" I shrugged

"Well your pretty crap at taking hints"

I laughed "Amen to that" and he joined along

"The bonfires gonna suck without you" he groaned

I chuckled a little "You act as if I was going to go"

"You would've gone" he persisted

"And you know what, how?" I inquired

"Because I was planning on kissing you over there. I know it's-"

"Bye!" I exclaimed before slamming the screen down.

I sighed and smiled to myself. I, Kim Crawford, am Brody Carlson's girlfriend.

I can finally say that; and _again_...I'm on the other side of the world.

"Aw that guy is so sweet" I shot my head up to see a fawning Grace.

"Oh. Yeah" I smiled

"And he is...?" Julie asked

"Brody Carlson, my new..._boyfriend_"

Arabella looked up "He sounds hot"

I nodded "Trust me...he is"

My phone buzzed and I looked to see a message from Kelsey.

_**Call my now. It's urgent**_

_**-Kelsey**_

I rang her number and it took more or less two rings before she picked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She chuckled nervously "Do we have to talk about this now? I mean I haven't spoke to you all day...what's up?"

"Don't back down now Kels. What happened?"

"It's Brody..."

"Brody? Oh my god speaking of Brody. He just asked me to he his girlfriend" I squealed

"Please don't tell me you said yes..." She begged

"Kelsey, I've been chasing this guy for months now. Of course I said yes"

"About that...there's something you should know..."

She's being really mysterious right now. What is it?

"Kelsey. Just tell me" I pleaded

"He was kissing Mia" she said softly

I stopped. So all this time he pretended to like me, but he was kissing Mia?

It makes sense. I'm not beautiful, she is. I'm a little short, and she's perfect height for him. She's got a slim figure and dirty blonde hair. And all this time I thought he liked me.

"Say something Kim"

"I can't believe him" I muttered

"Kim..."

"He's a dick!"

"Yeah he is"

"And I hate him for it. But I hate myself for liking an idiot"

"No. Kim. It's not your fault"

"Yeah! You know what. It's his fault!"

I could practically hear her smile through the phone "that's my girl"

Sure, I had been obsessing over him for ages now. But what I've learned in my sixteen years of life is that if a guy broke your heart. You don't give him the satisfaction of moping all day long. They deserve to be in pain. Not you.

"Tell me, any cute guys?" She sounded excited.

"Well there's this one guy" I smiled

"Who?"

"His names Brett. Totally hot, Grace says he has a thing for me, but I think he's just flirting" I shrugged _and I'm pretty sure he has a thing for my dorm buddy..._

"Grace?"

"Dorm buddy. I have three; Grace, Arabella and Julie" I explained

"Oh. So back to Brett"

I laughed "That's all I know...pretty much"

"I like him already" "Anybody else?"

"Well, there's another guy. His name is Jack Brewer. But he's like the school jerk" I informed

"Bad boy? I like the sound of that"

"No you don't. He's a grade A, asshole. And makes way too many blonde jokes"

"I'm brunette" she nonchalantly told me

I rolled my eyes "Yes Kelsey, I haven't forgotten that you are a brunette in two days"

"So any sexy encounters with this Jack?" she questioned

I chuckled "not unless you count both of us being drenched in milkshakes as sexy"

"You did not"

"I had to! He's annoying as hell!" I defended

"Aw I see a relationship brewing" she gushed

"Uh. No"

"Yes! Haven't you heard of any bad boy stories?! They always begin hating each other, but end up making out every time they see each other"

"Gross Kelsey!"

"It's the truth" she sang

"Whatever"

"If you two end up together. Remember I was the first one to call it"


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Blue Br-Ouch!

"_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cr_-" Yeah, that's how far the song got before I threw the source of disruption across the room.

Don't get me wrong. I love Kansas. And I also love supernatural. But in the morning, that sudden loud rock music would send repeated jolts to my heart. So I had to rid the source.

It then occurred to me that I don't have an alarm clock anymore.

So what did I throw? -You got it. My phone.

I didn't know whether I should've been relieved or guilty towards the fact that I heard an "Ouch! What the hell?!" Coming from the bed across me. Thank goodness my phone landed safely.

_What_? She'll heal. My phone cost a _lot_ of money.

"Kim...why did your phone just land on my face?!" Arabella screamed

"It was on airplane mode?" I nervously chuckled. I think it sounded more like a question.

"Hilarious" she dead panned. She threw the phone at me, hard I might add, but I caught it when it was an inch away from my face.

"How the hell?" Grace asked sitting up

I smirked "I'm just awesome"

Julie sat up squinting "what happened?"

"Kim just caught her phone like a mili-second before it hit her face, like it was the easiest thing in the world" Grace explained

"I just have awesome reflexes" I shrugged before skipping off to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower!"

"Whatever" they mumbled more or less at the same time.

I spent about half an hour in the bathroom and tried to ignore the multiple screams of "Kim, get out of the bathroom! We have school too you know!" And a lot of banging.

I wrapped a towel around my hair and threw my 'uniform' before exiting the bathroom.

"Finally" "thank god" and "Jesus Christ" was all thrown at me as soon as I walked out. They all then rushed into the bathroom together and started brushing their teeth.

I need to be clean, not my fault.

The girls walked out around five minute later and began getting changed whilst I was drying then straightening my hair.

"You realise it's school, not a fashion show" Julie advised

I smiled "I realised. But you guys have boyfriends. I don't. So I need to dress to impress"

Arabella mumbled something under her breath about not having a boyfriend but I chose to ignore it.

I was flattening my last strand before I heard knock at the door, which Grace screamed "It's Open!" to.

The door swung open, whilst I was in the middle of putting my straightener in a draw, and revealed three boys.

_The_ three boys to be specific.

That's right; Jerry, Brett and...Jack.

"Look it's Blondie" Yeah, you can guess who said that.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, I don't have the energy to put up with your early morning bullshit, so if you excuse me" I sat on the edge of the bed and decided to listen to music considering I had another fifteen minutes until class begins.

_I know your mad, he only lasts one round_

_He kissed your lips but never goes down, down _

_He 'aint even got enough to go deep_

_That's why you're needing me as soon as he leaves_

_Your way to sexy to not have your way _

_And when you want it you call my name _

_And she be blowing me up from my self _

_Cause she don't wanna be home by her self _

_And whatever we do I won't tell, girl _

_If it's cool with you, it's cool with me _

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way _

_Yeah I'm on my way girl, I'm on my way, eee _

"Blondie!" I heard

_Ignore him Kim, he'll go away_

"Blondie!" Another hiss "Blondie! Blondie! Blondie!"

"Jesus Christ what?!" I finally snapped

"Hi" he smiled almost innocently

"Seriously?" I deadpanned "I'm trying to listen to music"

He came closer to me and sat next to me at the edge of my bed

"I don't recall giving you permission to sit beside me" I explained

He scoffed "I don't recall having to ask your permission to do things, I'm not your bitch" he sarcastically smiled

"Yes, but you're _a_ bitch" I attacked

"That hurt right here" he pointed at his heart

I rolled my eyes "bite me"

He smirked "just tell me where sunshine"

I cringed "you're disgusting"

"I didn't claim otherwise" he shrugged

"Screw being fifteen minutes early, I'm leaving for AP English now"

I exited the bedroom and felt a presence behind me. I chose to ignore it, probably being an annoying Jack, trying to piss me off.

He continued following me all the way to the front of my classroom.

"Any reason to why you're following me?" I finally asked

"Any reason to why you think the world revolves around you?" He mimicked "reality check princess, you're not the only person in this class"

I furrowed my eyebrows "I thought guys and girls had separate classes"

"Not AP classes smartass" he countered

"Well you could've just told me that you're in the same class as me. Instead of walking behind me and making me re-think the decision I made long ago, that despite the fact that you're eerily annoying, you're not harmful" I ranted

"Cool story princess, now can I get to class. You're sorta standing in the doorway" he mocked

I scoffed "Knock yourself out" as I stepped to the side. I also added a "literally" because that's what I wanted him to do to himself at the moment.

I went inside and took a random seat towards the back and was joined by -you guessed it: Brewer.

I was getting tired of this "What Brewer?"

"Hello to you too...Crawford" he smirked

"We already said hi" I reminded

"No we didn't, I said hi. You didn't reply" he retaliated

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Can't a guy sit next to you and _not_ have ulterior motives?" He feigned hurt

"Nope. What do you want?" I questioned

He shrugged "Well, it's the first day of school, and what better way to keep my reputation than to sit next to the new hot girl in our school"

"Hot?" I scoffed "please. I ain't buying it"

"Why in denial princess? Can't take a compliment?"

"Not from you I can't. You know why? Because you don't give out compliments _without_ an ulterior motive"

He placed his hands up in defence before saying "alright you caught me, I was carrying a milkshake in my bag from the diner to pour on your head"

I raised one eyebrow and turned to him "seriously?"

He scrunched up his face as if saying 'Are you stupid?' "No of course not dumbass."

"Leave me alone, I'm blonde" I mumbled. I know I hate blonde stereotypes but it's okay when I say it, especially when I'm using it in defence.

"Hypocrite" he accused

"Retard"

"Doofus"

"Self absorbed"

"Irritating"

"Narcissistic"

"Annoying"

"Irritating and annoying are synonyms you fucktard" I attacked

"Remind me again why I sat next to you" he groaned

"Hmm, it would be easier for me to remind you if you actually _told me why_!" Was my sarcastically witty response.

"You know what? I'm moving" he snapped

"Oh sweet baby Jesus" I mocked

"Mr Brewer sit down please" oh great the teacher had to walk in now.

He grumbled something under his breath and I muttered "great another hour with you" under mine.

"It's a double period _princess_" he ridiculed.

"Great. Damn you England" I internally screamed

* * *

"How was English?" Arabella asked whilst I sat in the lunch hall eating my cheese sandwich.

I sighed "If there is a more dramatic word that torturous. Then please; enlighten me"

English was terrible. It was so hot inside and I was dying, and Jack's consistent annoyance didn't help.

"That bad huh?" Grace questioned

"It was horrible" I whined slamming my head on the table.

"It's so damn hot!" Julie whined

I joined her whining "I know"

"I think I'm gonna go outside...um...it's colder there?" She lied.

"If this is your way of trying to join Milton..." Grace began

"Just go" Arabella sighed

"Thanks love you girls. Bye!" And she was off

"Back to you and Jack then" Grace turned

I chuckled "he wouldn't leave me alone. For gods sake, what does a girl have to do to have a normal English lesson in this school?" I groaned

"Come on princess, I wasn't that bad was I? I think that's an overreaction" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Just like the Jewish were overreacting during World War Two" I sarcastically mumbled.

He looked shocked for a moment, but then turned into his arrogant self by smirking "exactly" and then he sat next to me.

I scoffed "you're an ass"

Jerry and Brett had then joined us with their trays in their hands. As you probably guessed, Jerry sat next to Grace and Brett, surprisingly enough, sat _really_ close to Arabella.

If he likes her; I'm rooting for them.

Jerry and Grace didn't take much notice to us, considering Jerry wasn't at the table long enough to greet any of us before sucking faces with my roommate.

Somebody get that boy a sandwich

"I don't think a sandwich will help" Jack muttered beside me, his facial expression almost identical to mine, facing the two obliviously love struck teenagers.

I must've said that out loud.

I think Brett had enough of their disgusting PDA because he ended up breaking them apart by yelling "get a fucking room"

Jerry only smirked to his best friend's vulgar demands "I would, but no girls in the dorm after lights out"

Almost as a reflex, I grabbed the closest thing to my left hand and aimed it at Jerry's head.

The object that I had thrown, quite skilfully might I add, was a ketchup sachet. And no it didn't explode when it hit his face, although I would've have _loved_ to see that predicament.

I scrunched my nose a little "Stop being gross"

"Yeah, you're scarring Blondie of over here" Jack muttered

"Hey guys. Question of the day, how many litres of water would I have to dump on Jack's brainless skull to get him to stay away from me?" I sarcastically inquired

Jack turned to me and raised an eyebrow whilst the rest of the guys said "two" in unison.

"It's a shame that I don't have a two litre bottle of water" I sighed to a smirking Jack

"I knew you weren't gonna do it princess" he smugly answered

I grabbed my 500ml water bottle and poured it all over his 'perfect' hair. "I guess this will have to do"

The guys stared in shock at my actions.

"She must really like dumping things on Jack" Bella muttered

"And now she has a death wish" Brody joined

I smirked for a mili-second before realising that Jack would probably find some way of getting back at me. I looked around to see half the cafeteria staring at me almost as shocked as the guys; if not more.

Before I could even _think_ to intake the glaring faces from random girls, who most likely had a massive crush on Brewer, I felt freezing liquid dripping down my hair then shirt.

Jack looked smug "Is this going to be a daily routine between us two princess?"

"You idiot these shirts get see-through!" I smacked his arm, as hard as I could

He rolled his stupid dough eyes "should've thought of that before you attacked me with water"

"By the way, I really like blue" he added.

I was confused for a few seconds before I realised that he was referring to my baby blue bra.

I muttered "perv" before using my blazer to cover my chest, but not putting it on because it's too hot for that.

The guys were just staring at us and whilst the boys were laughing at Jack's colour remark the girls gave me sympathetic faces.

"Can I borrow a hair-tie?" I asked Bella before she passed me blue hair-tie. I think Jack was going to make a stupid remark about it matching my bra but I elbowed his rib cage before he could say anything.

"Ouch what was that for?!" He yelped

"Don't act like you weren't gonna say anything" I accused

"I was just going to ask if blue was your favourite colour, I mean; blue hair band blue br-OUCH!" This time I kicked him. I brought up my half empty water bottle and took a sip of water

"Aw I think you two would make a good couple" Jerry cooed

That was when I nearly spat out my drink and began coughing wildly.

I had to have Bella pat my back repeatedly to stop me from choking. "Excuse me?"

"I do! Come on there's not one person in our school that hasn't fallen or is falling for Jack" Jerry explained

"So did he turn you down or..." I began

"Let me correct myself, any girl" He changed

"Makes sense" I muttered "but I'm not one of those stupidly hopeless girls who think that Jack is so amazing. Excuse me jerk face"

I got up and pushed past Jack to go to the bathroom and try and fix my hair.

But I felt a hand grab my elbow and spin me around before I could get, even three feet away from the table.

"Scared to face the truth princess?" I heard a mocking voice.

"Please, I've known you for two days, you wish" I replied

"Then where are you going?" He questioned "looks like you're trying to escape the situation"

"Well, unless you want me walking around all day wearing a see-through shirt, I got up to try and dry it" I answered

"I wouldn't min-" he began before I cut him off

"Continue that sentence and I will stab your eye"

"With a butter-knife!" Jack and I turned our heads to a smiling Grace.

"_What_?" I questioned

I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'mundane' but I chose to ignore it for my own good.

"Now can you please let go of me? Or do you plan to stay in this position for the rest of eternity?" I ridiculed

"I wouldn't mind, I think I have the perfect view" he smirked

I ripped my arm out of his grip and turned away, my converses squeaking at every single step.

On the way to the girls toilets I was stopped by that girl...Donna, oh and her minions.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded

"The girls toilets are right behind you, I'm heading towards it...where do you think I was going? Narnia?" I ridiculed

"Stay away from Brewer. I know you like him and all, but he's mine" She snapped

"Okay. Two things. One; you must be stupid to think I like Jack. You haven't realised that we actually _just_ poured water on each other less than two minutes before your bitchy ass came into my viewing displeasure, and you _honestly_ think I have a thing for him?" I used my fingers to count, to add effect. "And Two. I don't recall Jack having a girlfriend. So by calling him 'yours' you're either delusional or _just plain sad_"

_That awesome moment when you say a comeback without hesitating or stuttering._

"You're so...ugh. Your such a slut. An American whore" she countered

"And you're a British bitch. Your point is?" I smirked

It took her a moment to recover, but when she did a smug look overtook her already overly-made-up face as she held up her hands almost in defence. "Look, I know you're desperate and all, but you don't need to walk around in a see through shirt. That's all I'm saying"

I innocently blinked one or twice widening my eyes, whilst giving her a patronising look "except, Jack was the reason this shirt is see-through. You see, we have this friendly-hate dynamic. I'm guessing us pouring water on each other is more than you've ever gotten with him. And um...how long have I been here?"

_Slay Kim. _

I whipped my hair a little letting the blonde strands flick the queen bitch a tiny bit before I strut in my converses into the toilets.

_I'm a bitch and karma's out to get me._


	7. Chapter 7: AP English

A week had gone since I first came to this school, with a scowl on my face and a swear down with Jack Brewer, and although I never would have thought to admit it seven days ago, I'm not actually hating this school

"How was first period?" Grace asked walking towards her locker

"Mr Hart has got it out for me! He hates me" I exclaimed

"I think it's because you swore at him" Julie suggested

"It slipped out!" I defended

"But when he said 'excuse me' you repeated it?" Arabella inquired

"I wasn't going to lie" I said

"But you were going to swear?" Julie questioned

"My lockers around this corner, see you" I waved off as the girls headed different directions.

As I turned the corner I saw a brown mop head almost swallowing a ditzy dyed-bleach-blonde plastic barbie-doll-wannabe slut. They were pressed up against the locker beside mine, which I had dreadfully found out belonged to Jack during AP English, and taking up 90% of _my_ locker.

Retards.

I walked over to my locker and tapped Jack's shoulder. He continued to ignore me not even opening his eyes to give me his first glance. This time I grabbed the cartilage of his hear and pressed on to it as hard as I could causing him to detach from little-miss-I-am-99%-plastic and yelp with a tinge of a noticeable crack in his voice.

I refrained a laugh to keep my straight face and finally told him what I tried to non-violently tell him the first time "I need to grab my book, _English-buddy_"

"I was in the middle of something" he seemed pissed yet amused. Bipolar shit.

"I know. You were in front of my locker though" I shrugged

"Bye Misty" he waved goodbye to his slut, who happened to be glaring at me ever since I broke them apart. _How did I miss that until now?_

"See you later baby" she smiled flirtily at him whilst giving him a lingering kiss and strutting away in what was _supposed_ to be sexy. _I think it looks like she needs hip replacement_.

"Yeah...probably not" he muttered

"Your a pig" I murmured

"I just have loads of girls to please" he replied smugly

"That's disgusting" I wrinkled my nose

"Walk with me to English?" He suggested. Without replying I walked in front of him, with him following closely behind me.

"I'm sorry you don't have guys falling at your feet, like girls do mine" he said almost sympathetically. I said _almost_.

"Please" I scoffed "who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

"I can think of one person" he mimicked my scoff

"Multiply that number by a hundred, and bam you have the number of times you've cracked a mirror" I retorted

"Your comebacks aren't making me like you more" he shrugged

"Please you were the one to call me hot" I shrugged

"What can I say? I tried to make you feel better about yourself, I _did_. But I can't keep up a lie for too long"

"Whatever" I mumbled in response

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" He seemed mock concerned

"Not as much as it would hurt you if I castrated you with a blunt knife" I shrugged skipping along in front of him childishly

But to my disappointment he seemed amused and not cringing. "You would do it yourself?"

_Of course_.

"Control your _whore_mones" I huffed

"Is that a yes?"

"Nope, I'll get Donna to do it. I'm sure she'll be happy with anything" I replied

This time, he _did_ cringe "I admit defeat" he finally breathed out after a long pause. I smiled victoriously and walked into English where the teacher was midway through explaining god knows what to god knows who.

"Nice to see you finally joined us Mr Brewer and Ms Crawford" she directed at us

"Hi" I said awkwardly

"Care to explain what was so important that made you come to my lesson late?" She questioned

"I believe that's a private matter between the two of us" Jack smiled slinging an arm over my shoulder. I disgustedly removed his arm from my body and smiled almost kindly at the teacher

"He was swallowing a blonde chick in front of my locker before I could grab my book" I explained before taking a seat, Jack not far behind. I heard some guys chuckle and I didn't dare to look at the, _expected_, glares that I would get from Jack's fan base of girls.

Jack took a seat next to me and gave me a sarcastic grin.

"What?" I asked

"I didn't say anything"

"You wanted to"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"

"Stop with the mind games retard. What do you want?"

"Nothing" he shrugged.

"Idiot" I mumbled

"Yo Jack! My man" said a Jerry who happened to steer all the attention from Jack and I to himself. He stood at the doorway smirking at himself whilst that teacher rolled her eyes.

"Guess who happened to get into smart people English?" He bragged

I chuckled whilst Jack seemed shocked "Jerry? You're in an AP class?"

"Yeah, turns out my English has gotten more better than before" He explained

I lifted an eyebrow "they seriously let you in AP English, even though you literally contradicted your sentence by saying 'more better'?"

"Mr Martinez considering you Mr Brewer and Miss Crawford are conversing across the classroom, _why not join them_?" The teacher asked sarcastically

"Ai yo! Thanks man, that's real safe of you" he attempted a fist bump (which they call a 'spud' here in England) with the teacher who just shook her head almost as if saying 'who put this stupid idiot in my room' before finally snapping.

"Jerry Martinez you will sit at the front where I can have my eye on you at all times"

"Some bipolar lady, you know. One minute I can sit with my friends and the next I have to sit at the front, so you can stalk me. Chill lady!" He said

"Out Martinez!" She shouted

"So do I sit next to Jack and Kim, sit in front of you, or go out?" He asked clearly confused

"Get out of my classroom" she said

"Fine lady! Make up your mind" he mumbled

Well that was entertaining for a second.

"So my retard of a best friend is finally in an AP class, and he gets kicked out in the first fifty seconds?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...well he is Jerry" I shrugged, he nodded along agreeing with me.

"How did he even get in this class?" He asked

"Didn't you hear him?" I chuckled "his English got more better than before" he laughed along with me for a bit before it died down.

"Mr Brewer, Miss Crawford. How many times do I have to say your name today? If you are done flirting, may I continue teaching?" The teacher, _who's name I have not yet bothered to learn,_ patronised

Jack rolled his eyes "Hmm" he hummed "I'm not quite sure, I think I may have one or two pickup lines left in me"

"Kim Crawford, or as I like to call you; princess" He began. I rolled my eyes, but I was amused to what he wanted to say, I was also trying not to look at the girls.

Is it weird that everyone was staring, including the teacher, and not interjecting at any point.

"They say dating is a numbers game, so can I have your number?" He asked looking at me.

I thought he was kidding, just to show off to the teacher, so I replied with "shut up and focus on the lesson"

The female population of our class, yes that includes the teacher, started at me awestruck whilst the guys looked more interested than ever.

"Okay, so in Of Mice and Men crooks was..." I wasn't able to listen due to the fact that someone was annoying me by tapping my elbow continuously.

_Since when were we learning about Of Mice And Men?_

"What Jack?" I asked irritably

"You turned me down" he seemed feign hurt

"You were kidding" I shushed

"One thing you should know princess, I only ever give out my number to guys or friends who are girls. Basically; Grace, Julie and Arabella" he explained

"What about girlfriends?" I questioned

"You see Blondie" _oh we're back to Blondie now_? "I don't have girlfriends either, just random girls everyday"

"I don't understand what you're heading towards" I said

"I asked for your number in front of the entire class"

"Do you want to be _friends_?" I asked incredulously

"No" he shrugged and turned his attention back to the teacher.

_What_?

"_What_?"

"I don't want to be friends, but I do however want to have your number" he smirked "you're inter-"

"Mr Brewer, out like Mr Martinez" the teacher pointed

_Out of all times _

He stood up with a smug grin and just about when he made it to the doorway he yelled, across the classroom -might I add "So Crawford, I'll get your number at lunch?" And with that he stepped out.

I groaned and tried to focus on the teacher and not my fellow classmates. Like I said, I _tried_.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story it means so much! So as you know, I was trying to avoid authors notes because I look back at them and internally cringe. Anyway, a lot of you been asking how often I update. I update every Friday, my alarm is for 6:00pm (England Time) but I'm sometimes really lazy, and sometime really on point. Last week I updated one minute after midnight because I was really lazy, and this week I updated at 1:20pm.**


	8. Chapter 8: Makeover

"No Brett, we're not going!" Bella retorted, this argument had been going on for the past 10 minutes over got knows what, and I was beginning to get tired of trying to guess what was going on.

"No, I won't go alone" she added.

"Pass the phone" I demanded

"But-"

"Pass it" I interrupted, she huffed and handed me her blackberry.

"Hello Brett?"

"Hey Kim"

"Stop hassling Arabella"

"It's not just Bella, it's all of you"

"All of us?" I repeated "this is sounding stalkerish so you have 20 seconds to explain before I end the call and block your number" I timed

"No, not like that. Let me explain" he began

"14 seconds" I counted

"Bella already said no on your behalf, but I guess you guys should have a say" he said through the crappy phone I held in hand. I pressed the speaker button and told him to speak.

"There's a prom at Waldorf Academy the road down, and Jack and I were going to pick up some girls, and Jerry would only go if Grace would go. So I thought why not invite all of you" Brett explained

"Why is there a prom at the start of a semester?" I questioned

"Because last year it got cancelled, somebody; _cough Jack, _broke into the principles office and glued everything to the ceiling" he answered

"Why did Jack do that?" I asked

"Because he's an asshole who was bored, anyway the retard got caught on the last day of school when he was spotted trying to sneak his phone back a few days later, so they're having their make-up prom"

"Jack's an idiot"

"Wanna go or not?" He asked

"I wanna go!" Grace suddenly popped up

"I have a study date with Milton" Julie mentioned

"Grace we can't! If anybody sees us we're busted" Arabella warned

"We're not going to get caught" I shrugged

"Brett we're going" Grace said

"Cool, you want a ride?"

"No" Arabella said at the same time Grace and I said "yes"

"Okay, I'll be over in two hours" he said before hanging up. I threw the phone back at Arabella who failed to catch it making her drop it on the floor

"Kim!" She whined

"It won't break" I shrugged

"Not that! Why did you say yes?" She asked

"More like, why did _you_ say no?" Grace joined

"B-because I don't want to get caught" she stuttered

"Or is it your undefined feelings towards Brett Meyer?" Julie questioned.

Arabella blushed a bright pink before shutting us up with multiple pillows thrown at our direction.

"Okay, rough subject" Julie muttered

"I think we should go" I said

"Agreed" Grace chirped

"I'll see if Milton wants to go" Julie smiled grabbing her phone.

"Last one to agree is you" I sang

"Fine" she huffed "But I'm going dateless" she muttered

"So am I" I shrugged "you could be my date" I offered

"Mkay" she smiled

"We need to get you guys killer dresses" Grace squealed

"I think I have my dress from prom last year" Arabella smiled

"We could wear the dresses we bought two weeks ago" Julie offered to Grace

"Oh my god yeah" Grace agreed

"I have nothing to wear" I groaned

"Nothing?" Grace questioned

"Grace don't you have anything she could wear?" Julie asked

"She's not my size, no offence Kim, but she's tiny" Grace explained

"I take some offence to that!" I added

"But, Poppy's clothes might fit you, she's skinny and short like you; plus she's got a killer sense in clothing" Arabella offered

I raised an eyebrow "Why would she give out her clothes to people she doesn't know?"

"She doesn't _not_ know us" Grace giggled "she's my sister"

"You didn't tell me you had a sister" I accused

"She's a year younger, annoying as hell, but she's a nice kid" she shrugged "come on I'll take you there"

Grace grabbed my arm and began dragging me outside "should I be scared?" I quickly asked the two remaining girls.

"Well your going to be with Grace and her even more fashion obsessed sister" Julie began

"So yes, very much so" Arabella finished

I groaned out loud whilst Grace dragged me to room 4. When we got there Grace knocked to see a short red head open the door.

"Hey Grace" She greeted

"Hey Hannah, is Poppy there I have a new assignment for her" Grace smiled

"Assignment? I take that as offence" I gasped. The girl in front, Hannah, giggled a little at us before grabbing a girl who looked almost exactly like Grace...just a lot tinier.

"Grace! Hi, and Grace's friend" She smiled

Wow, she even sounds like Grace.

_Well duh Kim, she's her sister. _

Whatever.

Grace walked into the room as if it were her own, and I cautiously followed after her. Her sister grinned kindly "what brings you here?"

"Okay, you shouldn't know this, but we're sneaking out to go to Waldorf Academy-" she began getting interrupted

"Ah yes, Gossip Girl-influenced-school is holding their late prom tonight" she said

"Yeah, but Kim has no dresses, can she borrow yours please?" She pleaded

"One condition" she bargained

Grace groaned "what?"

"I want to come too" she answered

"Fine, only if you do her outfit _and_ makeup. Deal?"

"Deal." The other O'doherty sister agreed

"Wait, you said nothing about makeup!" I accused Grace.

"It wasn't planned" she shrugged

"How long before you leave?" She asked

"Two hours" Grace smiled

"I think she'll need another half hour"

"I don't think we can push it"

"It's fine, I'll take her when I'm done"

"Thanks baby sis!" Grace squealed

"What shoe size are you Grace's friend?" She questioned

"English 5" I answered

"Good me too, we can check my heels" Poppy squealed

"Oh no! I am not, and I repeat not wearing heels, I am very happy with the collection of multicoloured converses I have" I shouted

"Come on!" She smiled dragging me to her closet.

"I'll see you there Kim" she smiled.

"Okay, I was thinking unrecognisable" she offered

"Um?" Honestly I had no idea what she was on about

"So we die your hair brown" she said picking up a strand of blonde hair "getting rid of these horrid rainbow tips"

"Hey!"

"Sorry" she apologies "oh I have the perfect outfit" she squealed.

"Great" I said unenthusiastically.

* * *

"Your hair looks so good on you! That browny dirty blonde hair suits you" she smiled

"I'm dying it back to blonde tomorrow you know that right? I just like that idea of being mysterious" I smiled

"Okay, now that your hair is dyed and curled to perfection, try this dress on" she placed a dress on her bed and I looked at it in admiration. It was a nice dress, I'll give you that, but it looked too girly.

"You sure?" I asked

"Just do it" she ordered.

I lifted the dress and went into the bathroom, after struggling to put the dress on I managed, somehow, to fit myself in it. It was a gold strapless sweetheart neckline dress that reached down to my knee. Up till mid thigh it consisted as the same gold/silver material as the top half did, but from mid-thigh to my knee there were light pink netted ruffles.

I hopped in front of the mirror and contemplated taking off the dress, but before I could make my final decision I heard a knock on the door

"Kim, you ready yet?" Poppy asked

I grumbled a response before stepping out. "I wanna change" I whined

"Why!" She gasped

"Because this dress is too tight" it was true. Poppy, despite looking like my size, was a bit skinnier as shorter than I was, making the dress tighter and smaller on me.

"Try these on" she ordered throwing a pair of sparkly silver pumps in my direction.

"Hell no"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine" I gave in

"Yay!" She squealed. I managed to put the heels on without dying, and after walking around for 10 minutes I managed not to stumble and fall to an embarrassing death.

"Just continue like that and you'll be fine"

"What's now... makeup?" I groaned

She handed me foundation, concealer and a dark red lipstick. " I assume you can put these on yourself"

"Sorry, but I don't put on foundation" I informed

"I see why, your skin is flawless" she complimented

"Thank you" I grabbed the dark red lipstick out of her hands and went in front of the mirror. I applied the dark red lipstick and was surprised how it turned out, the contrast to my light skin made it stand out a little.

My phone began ringing with Julie on the front.

"Kim?" I heard through the phone

"We left about 10 minutes ago, but we're coming back, it's a bit suspicious to be the only ones not in a mask" Julie answered

"So we're not going?"

"We are" Grace said, most likely grabbing the phone from Julie

"Then?"

"I'm going to try and see how many masks the drama department has"

"No don't" Poppy interjected

She can hear?

"There's a costume shop near their campus, down Baker Street, you can buy some from there" she explained

"Thanks lil sis" Grace then hung up

"Do you happen to own masks?" I asked hopelessly

"Actually I do" she smiled

She went into her closet and brought out a little box "this will look perfect on you" opening the box she revealed a White Diamanté Venetian Mask.

She placed it on my head and tied the back carefully not adding my hair in the knot.

"You look amazing" she smiled. I stepped in front of the mirror and I almost didn't recognise myself. The brown hair made me feel as if I was staring at another girl, the red lipstick, a shade that I never thought would suit me up until now. The white mask contrasts my brown eyes, and I look tall.

"You like it?" She asked and I nodded in response.

"I love it"


	9. Chapter 9: Prom Gone Wrong

I stepped out of the black cab with Poppy right behind me, and I stared at the massive school in front of me.

"I climbed out of a window, jumped a six feet distance and almost broke an ankle for this?" I asked

"You get used to it" she shrugged before walking to the school. I followed closely behind her attempting to keep up but it was sorta hard to do that in anything other than converses.

As soon as I stepped in, my nose was almost drowned in the stench of alcohol, and we weren't even in the actual prom room. Preying behind Poppy, she finally entered the right room, after her third try -might I add, and the door swung open to obnoxiously loud party music (Justin Bieber) and crowds of British party kids. Their faces were covered in masks and wearing their dresses and suits. The majority of them were dancing in the centre, far from the stage which was further down the long (what seemed to be) gymnasium. Other students were either lined up at the punch bowl, attempting to impress their dates with an obviously dyed red tropical drink, or at the edge of the room sitting alone watching everyone else dance and have fun

Poppy finally interrupted my thoughts by exclaiming something from behind me, and even though she was shouting, I could barely make out a formable word. Talk about clarity.

She then began heading towards the back of the room, and being the only person in this entire room who didn't know what was going on, I followed her blindly.

I then realised (when we were about five feet away) that the direction Poppy was heading towards were to my friends...well friends and semi-friend. I muttered an "oh" whilst feeling stupid that Poppy could spot them from a mile away, and it took me 100 paces towards them to notice.

Grace was first to acknowledge me when she stepped towards me complimenting me on my outfit. She looked gorgeous in her black and white striped, strapless cocktail dress, her hair done up in a tight bun.

"You look beautiful Kim!" Arabella squealed hugging me tightly.

"Thank you! But look at yourself, you really are stunning" I complimented. She was wearing a knee length pearl pink dress with a high neckline. Her hair was done in lose curls, half up and half down. Her five inch heels made her seem taller than usual (considering she was a little short) but all in all her outfit was wonderfully put together.

Julie was last to notice me, due of the fact that she was a little further away from me, being nearer to Milton in the corner. However when she did acknowledge me, she hugged me loosely and was the first to point out my new hair colour. She was wearing a blue dress that came mid-thigh with a moderate neckline and a beautiful detail in the pattern.

"Where are the guys?" I asked curiously

"A little further ahead, talking in guy language" Arabella laughed as Julie, Grace and I joined in with her.

"I'm going to go dance with Jerry, Arabella you need to ask now or never" Grace called before heading towards Jerry and tugging at his sleeve in attempt to make him dance. He groaned a little yet stayed in his spot. She then whispered something in his ear which got him smirking and following her within a split second.

I don't want to know what she said there...

"I'm going to see if Milton wants to dance, but seriously, Grace is right Arabella" Julie smiled before grabbing Milton for a dance.

"What's going on?" I asked Arabella who was fiddling with her fingers

"Brett hasn't asked to dance, and had turns around all the girls who have asked him. He's waiting for someone else" she muttered, barely audible.

"What if your the one he's waiting for?" I questioned

"He would've asked me"

"I'll ask him!" I piped

"How is that going to help me?" She asked in innocence

"I'll ask him for you dumbass!"

"Oh, thanks Kim!" She grinned

I flashed her a brief smile before walking to Brett, trying not to trip over my own two feet being my clumsy self.

"Kim?" He questioned with a raised eye "you look different"

"Yeah, I know, taller, brunette blah blah blah. Do me a favour please?" I pleaded with my best innocent look

He tensed "yes?" He asked with a strained voice

"Dance"

"Sorry, Kim. You're a great girl-" I cut him off before the idiot could utter another syllable

"What is it with you two?" I groaned "not you dumbass. Arabella, dance with her"

"I can't dance" he admitted sheepishly

"Come on please?"

"Seriously Kim, I'm honestly terrible"

"You can't be that bad"

"Trust me" he persuaded

"Then let her lead. Just watch out for her toes, their dainty as it is" I advised

"One condition"

I groaned loudly to show my irritation

"Dance with Jack"

"No way in hell" I scoffed

"Is when I dance with Bella"

"Come on"

"Do it"

"Fine" I whined

"Have fun!" He smiled before heading towards Arabella. But just before he approached her, I spun on my heels and headed towards a certain Jack, who happened to be talking to another jock.

"Hey Kim" he said, not fooled at all by my 'disguise'.

That went well...

"Dance with me" I mumbled almost inaudibly

"With you? No thanks" he shrugged turning around to continue his stupid conversation about God knows what. I angrily stomped away and headed towards Brett, tapping him on the shoulders.

"Hello to you too Kim" he smiled almost innocently

"He said no, that means I'm off the hook right?" I asked

"No. Just get him to dance with you one way or another"

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"It doesn't, I enjoy enhancing pain on you"

"I hate you"

"You know you don't"

"Shut up" I demanded whilst walking back towards Jack.

"I thought I made it clear when I said I didn't want to dance with you" he groaned

I scoffed aloud "believe me, this is the last thing I want to do. But I am doing my friend a favour, so pleasedancewithme" I rushed

"I'm sorry what?" He asked smirking. That dick was amused.

"Pleasedancewithme" I repeated

"I'll make a deal with you princess, say it properly and I'll do you a favour and dance with you"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I muttered

"Oh, on extreme levels" he choked back laughter

"Please. Dance. With. Me" I said between gritted teeth

"My my, Miss Crawford. Have you not been taught manners?" He shook his head slightly

"Listen, William Herondale, stop being a prick and dance with me" I attacked

"William Herondale?" He repeated, almost as if he were tasting the name

"I give up!" I groaned before turning away, about to head towards Brett to admit defeat. I was stopped by a soft, but large hand falling on my arm and holding me back slightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I would love to dance with you" he smiled showing me his perfect grin.

"Shut up dumbass" I murmured.

He grabbed my hand, holding it softly before leading me to the centre of the room "do you even know how to dance?" He teased

"Nope, so I'd watch your feet...I am wearing six inch heels" I retorted. He chuckled softly.

Sometimes I don't understand Jack. He's a complete dick one minute and he's sweet and teasing the next.

My thought was interrupted by somebody tapping the microphone on stage, loud feedback erupted around the gym, and loud squeals were spread around the room.

"Girls" I muttered

"Aren't you one?" He chuckled

"Not quite" he laughed a little before getting interrupted by the microphone again, but this time somebody was speaking into it.

"Okay guys, this is the couples dance. We're handing out balloons...you have to dance without dropping or popping the balloon. Last couple standing win! And just to make this game harder, people will be going around. If you get tapped on the shoulder then you are out!"

"Great" I muttered

"Lucky for you, I'm a great dancer" He smiled.

Unrecognisable music came on and Jack offered me his hand. I took it as he pulled me closer to him, I followed his lead slowly as he twirled me.

Okay, maybe he is a good dancer

"Not bad" I commented

"Please" he scoffed "I'm amazing, you just can't stand complimenting me"

"Please" I mimicked his scoff "Jerry's better". It was true, I turned my head to see Jerry and Grace dancing. Whilst Jack was smooth with his dancing skills, Jerry was fast and skill full.

We were handed a balloon, which Jack had then placed between his and my stomach.

"Just keep in rhythm, and dance softly. The balloon shouldn't fall" he suggested

"Okay" I replied doing exactly as I was told.

"I thought I would hate England" he began

"So did I" I admitted "do you like it now?"

"Yes, I'm surrounded by better people. And Jerry's seriously awesome"

I smiled a little "Jerry's your best friend?"

"My brother"

"Why were you sent to England?" I finally asked, being brave enough to do so.

"What about you little miss perfect?" He asked in a mocking tone. Like that. He wasn't teasing anymore. He seemed...irritated

"I told you" I shrugged

"No you didn't. You said you pissed your mom off"

"I did"

"What did you do? Get in a girl fight?" He questioned

"No"

"Throw a bitch fit when you couldn't get the new iPhone 6 early?" He smirked

"What's wrong with you?!" I snapped

"What do you mean?" He feigned innocence

"One minute your nice and playful and teasing and the next your attacking me!" I accused

"Wow, a pretty big accusation" he yawned

"See! Your doing it again. What is it? Why do you snap? Like a switch!" I shouted

"Sorry if my personality doesn't impress you Miss Bitch" he snorted

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Brett. Why should I care if Arabella dances with him or not"

"If I recall. You danced with me. I'm doing you a favour"

"If I recall" I mimicked "I was about to turn around. You stopped me"

"Believe me princess" he scoffed "I wouldn't want to dance with you if we were the only two in the world"

"I think you not dancing with me would be the least of my problems if we were the last two in the world" I mumbled

"God your irritating" he muttered

"I'm irritating?!" I shouted "I tried to make conversation. God your more moody and hormonal than most girls!"

"I can't wait until we get tapped out" he countered

"Oh you don't need to wait!" I retorted. I pulled out a sharp Bobby pin from my hair and forced it into the material of the balloon causing it to explode. The girl who introduced the rules to us approached me.

"I'm sorry, but your out" she said

"Believe me. I know" I shrugged before barging passed her towards Grace who was sitting at the side.

Huh, must have gone out a while ago

"Hey Kim! Having fun?" She chirped

"Not in any means" I mumbled

"Why?" She asked

"Jack is so irritating" I groaned

"What happened?" She asked almost knowingly

"Nothing, it's him being bipolar" I shrugged

"Yeah, you'll get used to it"

"I hope so"


End file.
